


Accelerant

by DancingGrimm



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Frottage, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, whole team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGrimm/pseuds/DancingGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's team party night, and Demo has cooked up one of his legendary cocktails, using a special ingredient he sneaked out of the infirmary.<br/>If only Medic labelled his chemicals better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ingestion

The party had been underway for an hour or so when Medic finally joined the rest of the team in the rec room, in his shirtsleeves and with smudges of black ink on his fingers. A small cheer went up from the already mildly drunk crowd, and Heavy reached out to drag him over to sit on the sofa at his side.

 

“Is more paperwork?” he asked, and Medic gave a dramatic sigh.

 

“It's never-ending. You all need to stop getting injured,” he replied, wagging his finger with mock sternness.

 

“Take comfort in the fact that your counterpart must have a great deal more work than you do tonight,” Spy put in, and another cheer went up, largely instigated by Soldier. It had been a particularly good day for them, a good week in fact, though that wasn't the reason for the party tonight.

 

They got together like this every few weeks, usually on a Friday evening. It was good for team building, it helped them relax and, in the midst of constant cycling of bases and unending combat, it made them all feel a little more at home. Some weekends, depending on which base they were at, various members of the team would disappear off to their homes, or their family's homes, or simply to a hotel somewhere to get away from everything. That would happen in the morning, hangovers allowing. For now though, the night was theirs, and they could feel free in one another's company.

 

It looked to be the beginning of a pleasant evening, at least to Medic's point of view. Somebody with decent taste in music had taken charge of the record player, and a song performed by a sultry voiced woman, accompanied by what sounded like a small orchestra, was playing; upbeat but soothing. Demo had claimed authority over the drinks, as usual, and while most of the team held bottled beers or glasses of whisky and wine, he was busily mixing some concoction in a large pitcher at the table.

 

Medic leaned back into the sofa and, incidentally, against Heavy's forearm, which was slung across behind him.

 

“You are tired?” Heavy asked.

 

“No, just glad to have a chance to relax.”

 

Scout made a rude noise and a comment under his breath about 'old farts'. Spy stretched out a leg and kicked Scout lightly in the shin. Fortunately for the rest of the team, they both appeared to be in too good a mood to let the matter snowball into one of their usual squabbles, and Scout just gave a petulant eye-roll, making Spy chuckle.

 

Soldier was listening to some anecdote Engie was telling him, evidently one that involved something a little way over his head, as his face was blank and he was nodding like a jack-in-the-box. Sniper was playing some very complicated card game with Pyro, the two of them sitting cross-legged on either side of the coffee table, concentrating fiercely. Scout was watching them and kept demanding that he be allowed to play the winner but, as far as Medic could tell, he had little idea of what they were playing or what the rules were. Spy sat in the one and only armchair the base possessed, sunk deeply into it, his legs stretched out and a glass of wine cupped loosely in one hand, languid as a cat.

At Medic's side, Heavy seemed peaceful. While everyone else was at least a little tipsy, he wasn't yet; it took a lot to get a man of his mass drunk, and he only had two empty beer bottles on the table at his elbow, and another mostly full one in his hand. He glanced over at Medic as he was being peered at, and offered him a smile.

 

“Demo promise us something special,” he said and, as if summoned by the mention of his name, Demo whirled around from the table, holding the pitcher aloft in both hands, a broad grin on his face.

 

“It's ready!” he announced, and suddenly all eyes in the room were on him, or rather, on the pitcher, which was filled with peach coloured liquid.

 

“What is it?” Engie asked warily. “Did you put any kerosene in it? 'cus like I told you last time, jus' because it ain't gonna kill us-”

 

“Bah!” Demo exclaimed, batting away Engie's concern with a wave of his hand. “It's got a kick all right, but it'll be a kick to the stomach, rather than a kick to the balls.”

 

“While that seems to be the better option, I can't say it sounds like a _good_ thing,” Spy said. Engie nodded agreement.

 

“What was so bad about the last one?” Scout asked. “Wasn't I around?”

 

“Nah, you were here,” Sniper replied. “You just don't remember it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You were the only one who drank a whole glass of the stuff. I'm amazed you could remember your name.”

 

“It wasn't so bad,” Demo protested.

 

“I seem to recall various people having sores on their tongues,” Medic offered, and Soldier and Spy (and possibly Pyro, it was hard to tell) gave Demo glowering looks. Demo just rolled his eye.

 

“Look, all that's in it is what you see here,” he said, waving a hand at the table. It bore a good range of bottles, all different shapes and sizes. Medic, Spy and Engie, the team intelligentsia, got to their feet and approached. After a moment of study, they came to the silent agreement that there was nothing there they didn't recognise, and that wasn't intended, in some way, for human consumption.

 

Engie sighed and seemed to resign himself to taking a bullet. He picked up a high-ball glass and held it out to Demo.

 

“All right then, fill 'er up.”

 

Demo beamed at him and filled the glass, then turned back to the table, laid out a line of eight glasses, and began filling them. Nobody was going to escape, clearly. He had even remembered Pyro's curly straw.

 

Manfully trying to hide his look of trepidation, Engie took a sip. Everyone else watched him like hawks while he swished the liquid around in his mouth, then swallowed. He raised his eyebrows.

 

“You know, this ain't bad,” he said cautiously.

 

“Let me look at your tongue,” Medic told him, and Engie stuck his tongue out. No sores, no discolouration. He sniffed Engie's breath and couldn't detect anything worrying. “It seems all right on that front. You don't feel nauseous?”

 

“Nope, feel jus' fine.”

 

“A' course he feels fine!” Demo crowed. “This is me best yet! Come on lads,” and with that he picked up two glasses and thrust them towards Medic and Spy. As they accepted them, the others got up and started to gather around, wary but willing.

 

Before long, everyone had a glass full of Demo's cocktail and their semi-traditional toasts were underway. Heavy toasted a Russian play-write whom nobody else had ever heard of. Scout toasted the Sox (as per usual). Engie toasted the enemy Spy who had been off his game all day and had inadvertently boosted Engie's scores due to his mistakes. Demo toasted his Mum. Soldier toasted America. Sniper toasted certain unnamed people who spent a lot of time just standing around. Spy toasted his Jaguar (which for reasons known only to himself he referred to as 'Amelie'). Pyro made a series of sounds in which an attentive listener might have picked out the word 'zebras'.

 

Medic thought carefully for a moment when his turn came around. He glanced to Heavy on his right, and Pyro on his left, and smiled. “To our little parties,” he said, raising his glass. A chorus of agreement greeted this, as everyone knocked back their drinks with gusto. There was a collective smacking of lips, clearing of throats and licking of teeth as they considered the flavour. Pyro sipped delicately on their straw, and a faint smile was visible on what little could be seen of their mouth. The drink was rather harsh – it was undoubtedly a very strong mixture – but once the burn of the initial taste had passed, the flavour it left on the tongue was pleasant, tangy and fresh.

 

“Good batch, Tav,” Soldier commented, raising his now empty glass. Demo took an overly dramatic bow, then turned and grabbed up the pitcher.

 

“Who wants a second helping?” he offered, and most of the guys held out their glasses for more. Medic shook his head at the offer, having not finished his first, and Pyro did the same, but by the time Demo had finished pouring the second round the pitcher was nearly empty anyway.

 

“Scout is rather drunk already,” Spy observed dryly.

 

“Am not!” Scout exclaimed, jabbing a finger in the direction of the painting behind and slightly to the left of Spy's head. “You're just...crap.”

 

“Oh good, his vocabulary is gone,” Spy sighed. “Exactly how strong is this cocktail of yours? Do I need to worry about my kidneys hurting tomorrow?”

 

Demo grinned. “Actually, I was worrying it'd be a bit weak, given that I didnae have the best materials to work with.” He gestured again at the row of bottles on the table, many of which would have cost a regular man half a week's pay, and which had an average of around 40 percent proof. “I found something to give it a bit more bite though.”

 

Engie's face fell. “Tell me it ain't the kerosene again,” he pleaded.

 

“Nah, I told ya it wasnae that. I actually, uh...” he bent and reached under the table to root through the box he'd brought the bottles in, and came up with a brown glass jar bearing a paper label that covered most of its surface. “I sort of...borrowed this from the infirmary,” he said with a sheepish grin in Medic's direction.

 

Medic scowled at him and tried to snatch the jar, but Demo pulled it back. “It won't do us any harm!” he protested.

 

“What the heck was it?” Engie demanded, starting to look angry.

 

“It's nothin! Jus' some ethanol.”

 

“Ethanol?” Engie's face paled. “Don't that make people go blind?”

 

The sudden hush in the room was broken by Medic clearing his throat. “That's vhat pure ethanol has been known to do. Vhat's in those containers is quite a veak solution. It's used for drips in certain cases. It von't do us any harm to have drunk it.”

 

“You are certain?” Heavy asked.

 

“Ja. Though it also vill not have been strong enough to add any 'bite' to your cocktail, Demo.” He reached for the jar and Demo handed it over this time, looking disappointed. “You see,” Medic said to him, pointing at the tiny print on the label. “It's only eight percent.”

 

“There are stronger wines,” Spy pointed out, looking relieved.

 

Heavy laughed loudly and reached over to smack Demo on the back. This set everyone else off, and suddenly the room was happy again, the party spirit renewed.

 

Medic glanced down at the jar he still held again, and gave a slight start when something caught his eye. He stared hard at the squiggle he had inked onto the jar's label with marker pen, only a week or so ago. Something terrible flared into his mind. He glanced around at his team mates and cleared his throat again.

 

“Herr Demo, vhere exactly did you take this jar from?” he asked in an undertone.

 

His attempt at subtlety was lost when Demo replied in his usual bombastic tones. “That cabinet up on the wall. The one wi' the nest on top. Why d'you ask?”

 

“Because...” Medic swallowed hard. “Because this vas not alcohol solution.”

 

Suddenly all eyes were on Medic, but he did not tear his own gaze away from that mark on the jar label.

 

“But it says it right there,” Demo protested, pointing.

 

“Ja, but I often re-use jars. I had cleaned this one and re-purposed it for one of my experiments. That is vhat this symbol I drew on it is to indicate. That particular cabinet is vhere I keep such containers so they do not get mixed in vith the rest.”

 

There was silence in the room for a few moments, while all those present looked from the jar, to Medic, to their own empty glasses, and then to one another.

 

“We are poisoned?” Heavy asked.

 

“No...no, it vas not that sort of experiment.”

 

Demo was looking nervous now, upset. Heavy rested a huge hand on Medic's shoulder, staring at him with solemn focus. Medic felt his stomach flip over.

 

“Well...what was it?” Engie asked, oddly pale under his tan.

 

“It vas...vell, to be frank, it vas an idea I had had for a different drug that I could load into my syringes for the battlefield. To be used on the enemy, you understand.”

 

“Jesus,” Sniper muttered. Pyro let out a whimper.

 

“But you say it ain't poison?” Engie asked.

 

“No.” Medic sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “It is a very powerful aphrodisiac.”

 

There was a few seconds of tense silence, broken when Scout asked; “So... we're gonna grow big curly hair?”

 

“Vas? No! It's a type of drug that makes people aroused.”

 

“And you were going to inject it into the enemy?” Spy asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Not to question your judgement, Doctor, but...why?”

 

“Vell they vouldn't be so interested in attacking us if they vere too busy trying to schtupp each other!”

 

“That is a tactic without honour!” Soldier barked.

 

“What if they tried to screw _us_?” Sniper said, scowling.

 

“I know, I know, it vasn't a vorkable idea,” Medic sighed, putting the jar back onto the table with a thump. “That's vhy I shelved the formula I had created. It didn't vork anyvay.”

 

“You mean...it don't make people randy?” Demo asked hopefully.

 

“No, it vorked in that sense. It just vasn't effective if delivered by injection.”

 

“So how should it be delivered?” Spy demanded.

 

“...Orally,” Medic muttered.

 

Everybody looked to their empty glasses once more. Sniper cursed under his breath. Spy actually started to chuckle.

 

“So...we're gonna die of boners? Is that what you're tellin' me?” Scout asked, smirking a little. “Because that don't sound like it could kill us. Don't even sound like that big of a problem.”

 

“Yours might not be,” Demo riposted, never one to let a great set up line go, even in the most adverse of moments.

 

“The trouble is not the arousal itself, but the chemical imbalance it vill cause,” Medic explained. “Our blood pressure and heart rates vill sky rocket, our hormones vill become out of control, ve are likely to lose sight of our own safety...it could become very unpleasant.”

 

Engie dropped heavily into the chair that Spy had been sitting in before. “Don't suppose you cooked up an antidote, huh?”

 

“Nein. Though actually...”

 

Medic stared into the middle distance for a few moments, frowning slightly, only to be broken from his pensive state by several cries of “What?!”

 

“Vell, I think that the best possible solution vould be to vait for the symptoms to begin manifesting and, as soon as possible after that point, ah, relieve ourselves.”

 

“We can pee it out?” Engineer asked.

 

“I mean, ah, sexually. Masturbation vould help limit the negative effects, but vould not rid us of them. Sex vould be ideal. The chemical releases differ enough that...yes, sex ought to help get the drug out of our systems vith minimal harm.”

 

This suggestion was met with a variety of complaints, exclamations of disbelief, and laughter. Soldier snorted loudly. “That's all well and good, but you see any women around here, Doc? _You do not!_ ”

 

“Do not...necessarily need women,” Heavy said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the story I asked people on Tumblr to vote on (against two other story ideas) and, due to other writing committments, I'm only just now getting it into a fit state to post. So I hope, for those of you who voted, it'll be worth the wait. Not sure at this point how many chapters it'll be, maybe five or six.
> 
> As always, i would love to hear your feedback and opinions. Take care :)


	2. Presentation of Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier grabbed Demo in an attempt to make him stop taking off his clothes.
> 
> “Hands off that zipper, Mister!” he yelled desperately. “I am not about to let this happen!”
> 
> “Aw fuck's sake!” Demo rejoined loudly. “Whit are ya' worried about, man? You think you're gonnae enjoy yourself too much?” And before Soldier could start really fighting him, Demo reached out one hand and grabbed Soldier's crotch, where his erection was clearly outlined through his pants for all the world to see.

There was a long moment while they all looked at each other. One could have heard a pin drop in the silence.

 

“That,” Soldier announced eventually, “is a very homosexual comment, and I will ignore that you made it!”

 

“'e's got a point though,” Sniper noted.

 

“I feel...kinda weird,” Scout said, fanning at himself with one hand. His face was red, and his pulse was visibly throbbing in the veins on his thin neck.

 

Demo was looking hard at each of his team-mates in turn, pretty much groping them with his gaze. Engie seemed to be attempting to take his own temperature, bare hand pressed to his forehead. Spy gazed around the room, fingertips of one hand resting lightly on his lower lip.

 

“Vell, ve must make a decision, gentlemen,” Medic said firmly. “Do ve stay and deal vith the, ah, consequences together? Or do ve take the risk and go our separate vays?”

 

He surveyed his team-mates as they considered the matter. He could feel his own temperature rising, his heart rate picking up, a feeling of tension and congestion in his lower abdomen as arousal began to awaken. His team were in a similar state, he could tell; red faces and shortened breaths, stealing glances at one another's bodies, some furtive, some outright appreciative. Next to him, Heavy gulped loudly. Medic carefully kept himself from looking at him.

 

“Well,” Spy announced, breaking into the silence with a surprisingly calm tone, “I know what I'm going to do.”

 

And without further ado, he slipped loose his tie and flung it artfully over his shoulder, where it landed draped across Engie's lap. Without a second of hesitation, he stepped briskly into the centre of the loose circle the team had formed, cast around a hot, narrow-eyed glance that seemed to somehow take in all of them, then flicked open the single button fastening his suit jacket and, with a graceful wriggle of his shoulders, let the garment slide down his arms and onto the floor.

 

Medic belatedly realised that he was moving in time with the music, which still played on in the background. He had never thought to see the day when any member of his team did a strip tease.

 

He couldn't deny though, he was rather pleased to be here to see it. Spy moved beautifully, twisting and swaying his slender body with feline grace, plucking his clothing away button by button. Medic hoped that he would be able to retain enough presence of mind that he would be able to recall later the need to ask Spy where he had learned to do this, and why.

 

Demo swore under his breath and began to struggle with the fastenings of his boiler suit. Sniper, eyes fixed on Spy, took off his hat and frisbeed it across the room, where it landed neatly on a table, then set to work on his shirt. Engie rose from his seat, looking lost. Pyro stepped up beside the Medic and made a small, hoarse sound that made his heart throb. He hadn't really considered Pyro...

 

Spy slipped off his waistcoat, his shirt now most of the way open as well, and tossed it towards Heavy, who caught it reflexively. He stared at it, so small in his hand, for a long moment, then gave a deep, heart felt sigh and sat down on the couch to start taking off his boots. Scout was staring at Spy, jaw hanging open, obvious tent in his pants, his expression a potent mix of lust, confusion and horror.

 

Pyro clutched worriedly at Medic's shirt sleeve, and it seemed to him for a moment that this was all going to end horribly, they were going to destroy some essential part of their hard won team spirit, and it would be all his fault. He took Pyro's hand, turned towards them with an apology on his lips-

 

Only to be interrupted as Soldier grabbed Demo in an attempt to make him stop taking off his clothes.

 

“Hands off that zipper, Mister!” he yelled desperately. “I am not about to let this happen!”

 

“Aw fuck's sake!” Demo rejoined loudly. “Whit are ya' worried about, man? You think you're gonnae enjoy yourself too much?” And before Soldier could start really fighting him, Demo reached out one hand and grabbed Soldier's crotch, where his erection was clearly outlined through his pants for all the world to see. Soldier let out a very uncharacteristic whoop of surprise, which had Pyro giggling loudly enough that they could all hear it clearly though the mask. They rushed over to Demo's side and started helping him to fight Soldier for control over the last few inches of zipper on his boiler suit.

 

That seemed to break most of the tension, actually. Scout loudly announced something along the lines of having to make do because his usual queue of eager women wasn't anywhere nearby, but got distracted from his topic when Sniper, standing right next to him, whipped off his shirts. Engineer looked worrisomely around the room once more, attracting the attention of Spy, who sashayed over to him and bent down to cup the other man's face in his hands. Medic would have loved to have known what exactly Spy whispered to him, but whatever it was, it worked like a charm. Engie set his jaw and, all fear and worry gone from his demeanour, slapped Spy on the ass and began pulling his overalls off.

 

There was a creak as Heavy got up from the couch, and Medic turned his head to look at him. He was barefoot and bare chested, his skin flushed and beginning to show a little sweat.

 

“Doctor is okay?” he asked, making Medic abruptly aware that, in spite of being the instigator of this chain of events, he had barely moved, had certainly made no move to get involved.

 

Before he could speak, Spy interrupted. “Of course he is okay,” he said decisively, and he stepped in close, hooked his index finger in the front of the Medic's waistcoat, lifted his leg to press his lean thigh against the Medic's hip, and kissed him.

 

Spy was a damn good kisser. Before he even knew he was doing it, Medic had his arms around him and was kissing him back, pressing their bodies together firmly. Spy's shirt was completely unbuttoned by now, and Medic pulled it free of his waistband and helped Spy to push it off his shoulders. As soon as his arms were free from it, Spy started in on Medic's shirt and waistcoat, grinding his crotch against him by now, and as he struggled out of his sleeves, Medic felt the touch of a large hand against his back and the sensation of Heavy moving past him, stepping forward into the crowd.

 

By the time he pulled away from Spy's kiss, Demo had managed to get his boiler suit unzipped and most of the way off, and was peeling off his long sleeved t-shirt, struggling a bit as he still had one hand in Soldier's pants. Pyro was sitting on the floor, untying Soldier's boots, apparently perfectly happy, while Soldier himself yowled and squirmed and tried in vain to make words around all of the arousal and rage.

 

Heavy had moved over to Engineer, who slapped him on the upper arm in a companionable way, then raised his eyebrows and gave Heavy's bicep a good hard squeeze. Heavy grinned at him and reached out to run his open palm down the Engineer's stocky chest. Engie had got his shirts off and his overalls down to his waist, and Heavy pushed them off his hips, the weight of the fabric and the hefty belt he wore carrying them down to the floor, showing his Mighty Mouse boxer shorts off to the world at large. Heavy laughed and hugged him tightly, making Engie blush even deeper than he had been already.

 

Sniper stepped up behind Spy and wrapped his arms around him, hairy chest pressed tightly to Spy's back, and Spy dragged Medic closer, pulled him in just so, and then Sniper was kissing him over Spy's shoulder, one hand rummaging dextrously between them to get Spy's flies unfastened, then the Medic's. They broke apart again, just long enough for Spy and Medic to get their footwear off, then trousers, and then Spy peeled off his briefs and his garter-supported socks, Medic took a deep breath and shucked his boxer shorts, and then they were both naked, save for Spy's mask. Medic didn't imagine that that would be coming off any time soon, but he reeled Spy in for another kiss all the same, pressed the length of their bodies, their hard cocks, together for a brief moment of pleasure which made them both gasp.

 

They turned to Sniper then, who was watching them both hungrily. Spy undid his jeans for him, while he busied himself groping Medic's chest, his buttocks, his thighs. As soon as Spy had the zip open, Medic slipped his hand in and, to his surprise, encountered no further barrier between his hand and Sniper's cock.

 

“No underwear?” he asked.

 

Spy let out a loud bark of laughter. “He never wears them, even on the field. How he manages not to get horribly chafed is beyond me.”

 

His voice was loud enough to get Demo's attention, and he looked up sharply and yelled “What's that? You taken his clothes off 'im a lot, then?”

 

“You are lovers?” Medic asked, surprised.

 

“Nah. Fuck each other pretty often, is all,” Sniper replied with a shrug. He seemed to consider that the end of the discussion, and pushed his jeans down, then reached down to scoop them and his boots off his feet. No socks either. He was built along similar lines to Spy, tall and lean, but his body was less elegant, far more utilitarian; taut cords of muscle wrapped close around his long bones, clear to see under his barely padded skin. Medic had seen, of course, the tattoo on his left arm; a long column of winding black curls and harsh angled stars, penned in just below the shoulder and above the elbow by bands of black lines. He had never see the matching tattoo though, which took up at least half of the acreage of his right thigh. The effect was certainly striking.

 

“Well,” Spy announced to the room at large, “Support are already naked. Why are you all lagging?”

 

Heavy and Engie, who were both down to just their shorts and were sitting on the rug together, looked up from their mutual, friendly groping. Engie blushed hard and looked away. Heavy stared, wide eyed and open mouthed. On the other side of the room, Demo still had his t-shirt around his neck and one arm, and apart from that his sleek, strong body was only dressed in a tartan thong, which Medic could barely bring himself to look at. He and Pyro, who was still fully clothed, had managed to get Soldier mostly naked, though his pants, socks and underwear were still bundled around his ankles. Demo was still holding Soldier's cock with one hand, and Pyro was was struggling with him for his helmet, which he didn't want to give up, and they both had one hand gripping the last bits of his uniform, trying to drag his pants off over his feet.

 

Scout, kneeling on the rug in the middle of the room, was still mostly dressed, but for his hat and shoes. He had his pants open, however, and his hand inside, and was staring feverishly from one group of men to the other, to the other, breathing heavily. As Medic watched, he shuddered hard, let out a thin wail, and came.

 

“That's it, kid. Start as you mean to go on,” Sniper said loudly.

 

Amid the subsequent clamour of jeering and encouragement, Pyro looked over at Medic and appeared to think hard for a moment, before jumping to their feet and rushing over to him. Rubber-clad arms wrapped around his naked waist, and he could feel the nerves coming off the smaller body.

 

Spy and Sniper moved away from him, and in the relative privacy that the small area of space around them granted, he leaned down to Pyro and said softly; “Are you sure you vant to be here? You didn't drink much. It's possible-”

 

Pyro stamped their foot on the floor and shook their head vigorously. That made it perfectly clear; they were staying. Just a bit of nerves.

 

“There is problem Doctor?” Heavy asked from across the room, where Spy was trying to get into his lap.

 

“Nein, it is simply that nobody but me has seen, ah, what is under Pyro's suit. Pyro is feeling a little nervous.”

 

Had he said similar of any other member of the team, there would no doubt have been good-humoured calls of encouragement. But not so for Pyro. So, as Spy slung himself against Heavy's chest, as Sniper crossed the room to distract Demo from Soldier with a bite to the side of his neck, as Engie laughingly pulled Scout into a hug, Medic drew Pyro down to sit on the floor with him, and felt for the zipper of the suit.

 

“Ready?” he asked.

 

Pyro gave a firm nod, so Medic drew the zipper down to waist level and slipped his hands inside.

 

Pyro was very warm, as usual, and the cotton t-shirt they wore inside the suit was clammy, clinging to their skin. Medic slid his hands in deep and stroked their back, caressed their soft sides and the rolls of their tummy, cupped their plump little breasts.

 

The team called Pyro 'he' or sometimes 'they', and Pyro had always been fine with that. Of course, nobody but him had known up until now that Pyro was a 'she'.

 

Sudden confusion flickered into Medic's mind, as he recalled a man he had met some years ago, born a woman, female in every criteria Medic had ever been taught, but insistent that he was a man, confident in his assertion. Hmm...

 

“You _are_ a voman, are you not?” he asked Pyro.

 

Pyro cocked their head and stared at him as if confused for a few seconds. Then she let out a hearty giggle and reached up to press Medic's hands more tightly to her bosom through the fabric of the suit.

 

“Vell, I thought it best to ask,” Medic said in his own defence as she continued to laugh. “You can never be too sure.”

 

Pyro chuckled some more and reached up to touch his face, dragging her rubbery fingers over his lips in what he suspected might be the closest anyone would get to a kiss from her. She made no effort to bring her body any closer to his, but her breasts were taut, the nipples hard, and when he squeezed gently with one hand, moved the fingers of his other hand to catch hold of one little bud and roll it, she let out a charming, soft coo.

 

Medic glanced around the room, hurriedly. Nobody was watching them; they all had other things keeping them busy. Demo and Sniper were making out rigorously, both trying to retain sufficient presence of mind to work Demo's thong off him. Spy was trying to wrestle off Heavy's underwear, sitting counter-productively astride the blushing Russian's thighs. Engie was sitting on the floor, arms soothingly wrapped around Scout, nuzzling his hair while the younger man frenziedly tried to undress himself while rubbing as much of his body against Engie's as possible. Soldier, bare-ass naked except for his helmet, stood at attention (in both senses of the phrase) in the middle of the room, angry, confused, and bright red from face to groin.

 

Medic returned his attention to Pyro, as she trailed her fingers down his chest. He withdrew his hands from the suit and found the zipper again, drawing it down as far as he could reach. It went all the way back between her legs, so she could go to the bathroom between rounds. Useful, as she could perhaps stay mostly in it now, if she felt the need.

 

His fingers must have touched her intimately as he pushed back the zipper; she gasped and clutched at his forearms, and he stilled, worried. He needn't have been so cautious though. After a moment to make up her mind, she gave him a firm shove and, when he dropped back onto the floor, she got on top of him.

 

Medic was about to say something to her, when he was interrupted by Spy's loud and strident cry of; “Mon dieu!”

 

All faces seemed to turn to look at him, where he still sat on Heavy's thighs. He had managed to get his hand into Heavy's boxers and pull out his cock and, well...

 

Medic had had some idea about the degree to which Heavy was blessed, but he hadn't quite imagined that he would be such a grower on top of his already enviable form. It dwarfed Spy's hand. Hell, it was close to dwarfing Spy, who was staring at it with a hungry expression and a little drop of drool hanging in the middle of his lower lip. In one fluid movement, Spy slithered out of Heavy's lap and onto his belly on the floor, and fitted his mouth over the head of Heavy's cock, moaning as he did so.

 

Heavy, having not predicted the move, groaned deeply, and made a mercifully aborted attempt to grab at Spy's head. Instead, he put his hands behind his back and clutched them together, expressions of pleasure and anxiety flitting across his face.

 

He looked so bizarrely worried that Medic's heart went out to him, and the guilt over what he had caused nipped sharply at him. He wanted to go to Heavy, go to his friend, but then...Pyro was enjoying herself so much, petting at his chest hair, grinding her crotch against his thigh. He would get Pyro to orgasm, make her feel nice, make her feel comfortable in this mess. _Then_ he would go to Heavy.

 

Across the room, Sniper lifted his head from where he'd been chewing on Demo's nipple, and yelled to the room at large; “Anybody got anythin' slick?”

 

Oh dear, Medic hadn't considered that. It would certainly help. He looked at Pyro, at her groin where there was a wet patch on the gusset of her pastel pink panties. It was okay for her, but the others...maybe he could make something out of-

 

“Uh,” Engie said hesitantly. “I might have somethin',” and he disengaged from Scout and crawled the two feet or so to where he'd let his clothes drop onto the floor. Pyro turned her head to follow Medic's gaze, and then it seemed that everyone in the room except for Spy (still deeply engrossed in tickling Heavy's frenulum with the tip of his tongue) was watching Engie crouch on the floor, muscular back turned to the room, his ridiculous boxer shorts tented out at the front and sinking down to let his butt crack peep out at the back.

 

Pyro let out a soft, needy creak, and ground herself hard against Medic's thigh. He turned his attention to her long enough to slip two of his fingers under her and push them against her clitoris through the fabric of her underwear, and was rewarded with a happy squeal.

 

“Got it,” Engie announced triumphantly, turning around with a white plastic jar in his hand. He laid eyes on Pyro, and his face went slack.

 

“Why are you carrying sexual devices in your clothing, mister?” Soldier demanded of him, ignoring his expression. “That is abnormal behaviour and-”

 

“Aw fuck's sake, Soldier!” Engie cried, tearing his eyes away from Pyro who was now happily humping Medic's fingers. “It ain't just for that. Every engineer needs lubricant from time to time.”

 

Soldier scowled mutinously, while Engie tossed the jar underarm to Sniper, who caught it neatly. Medic glanced over at them, trying to stay on top of what was going on in the room despite the very distracting business going on on top of _him_.

 

Engie gave Soldier a stern look and, with his very excellent brain, came up with a solution to his team-mate's refusal to cooperate.

 

“Pyro's a lady,” he said and, when Soldier's mouth dropped open in shock, Engie grabbed him by the ears and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think so far? I feel like it's not my best writing, but in my defence, it's really tricky to choreograph this many naked horny people. While I'm concentrating on one or two of them, the rest are getting up to some other shit and I have to check up on them in case they go too far off script, the little bastards.  
> Overall though, I'm quite pleased with it. I'll post another chapter soon, but I've yet to finish writing it overall, so I'll try an hurry it up.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, feedback is very welcome :)


	3. Rapid Onset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic glanced over at Engie and perceived that the other man was reigning in his urge to initiate a high five.

Sniper must have gotten started with the lube, because Medic could just see Demo, lying on his back with one leg over Sniper's shoulder, making some very happy noises interspersed with fits of cursing. Scout, clutching his t-shirt in his hands, was staring at them avidly.

 

Medic felt the fabric against his fingers becoming wetter and, hoping Pyro wouldn't take offence, curled them around the edge of the gusset of her panties and stroked her clitoris directly. She let out a very expressive rippling sort of sound, and thrust her hips forwards, her hands squeezing at the sides of his ribcage. Her labia felt lovely, warm and sleek with fluid. Her clitoris itself was full and firm, like a fingertip. He rubbed and rubbed and felt another gush of fluid which soaked most of his hand as she came.

 

He had rather expected her to become lax and sleepy after her orgasm, but he wasn't quite sure how he had formed that impression; it was entirely inaccurate. Instead, she grabbed his wrist with considerable strength, pulled his hand away from her groin, pinned it to the floor at his side, and moved to position herself directly over his penis. Her panties were pulled to the side, baring her vagina, but instead of having him penetrate her, she settled her weight on top of him, the length of his erection tucked against her vulva, and began humping again.

 

It felt lovely, and yet rather uncomfortable, and he held her hips and tried to keep her from doing anything painful; she was very strong after all.

 

In the corner of his vision, he saw the jar of lubricant being tossed across the room once more, past Soldier and Engie who were now enjoying a friendly grope as well as kissing, and into the hand of Spy, who immediately set about smearing the stuff onto Heavy's cock. Heavy, naked now and panting hard, looked over at Medic. Their eyes met just as Pyro came a second time, moaning loudly and bathing Medic's penis in yet another surge of warm fluid.

 

He shouldn't have been surprised, under the circumstances, that that charming sensation (coupled, perhaps, with Heavy's gaze boring into his own) was enough to make him come. He squeezed her hips and let out a cry, arching his back against the floor. Breathing hard, he looked down at where their bodies pressed together, and saw to his relief that his semen was all over his stomach; none appeared to have in any way breached Pyro.

 

_Now_ Pyro went lax, slumping onto her hip at Medic's side, giggling softly. He sat up, and she reached out to stroke the side of his face with a sticky glove.

 

“Holy shit,” Scout breathed wonderingly behind her. “You _are_ a lady!”

 

Pyro giggled again and held out her arms to him and, back on familiar territory, Scout was over to her like a shot, nuzzling her neck through the suit and reaching his hands inside to fondle her breasts.

 

Medic got to his feet and looked around the room, just in time to see Engie, still wearing his cartoon boxer shorts, tug an orgasm out of Soldier. His ungloved metal hand was wrapped snugly around the other man's cock, and he wore a surprisingly devious expression on his face. “There,” he said, as Soldier sagged against him, “Now will y'all calm the hell down?”

 

Soldier, amazingly still on his feet despite leaning heavily against Engie, let out an affirmative sounding gurgle, and Engie took pity and helped him crumple neatly down to his knees on the rug.

 

“Oi Spy!” Demo yelled breathlessly across the room. Spy, busy riding two of Heavy's fingers, looked over at him with annoyance.

 

“I see why you let the lanky streak'a piss fuck ya!” Demo yelled, and with that endorsement, he kicked his feet into the air and let out a resonant groan of appreciation for the good work Sniper was doing between his legs. Sniper, face tucked against the side of Demo's neck, appeared to be laughing, though it didn't interrupt the smooth, rolling thrusts he was giving his partner one bit.

 

Feeling distinctly hot, his pulse thudding in his ears, Medic suddenly could not tear his eyes away from Spy and Heavy. Heavy's thick fingers were stretching Spy's body open to what must have been a painful degree, but Spy was riding hard on them, face strained with pleasure, his thin hand still smoothing lubricant up and down Heavy's cock. Heavy was red faced and tense as a wire, and when Spy planted his feet on the floor and lifted himself off his fingers, his intent written clearly on his grinning face, Heavy looked to Medic in something like desperation.

 

“Ah, shouldn't do,” he said huskily. “Will hurt. Doctor, you tell him!”

 

The last of this sounded so desperate that Medic broke out of his little trance and crossed the room to them to place his hand on Heavy's shoulder. Spy was staring at Heavy's cock now, looking a little less sure of himself. It was a significant feat, after all.

 

“It can be done vithout pain, I am sure,” Medic assured them, and expressions of gratitude and disappointment and relief flitted confusingly across Heavy's face. Ignoring the stab of worry and desire he felt, Medic took hold of Spy by the shoulders and turned him so his upper back was leaning against Heavy's chest, his feet planted on the floor and his hips lifted. Heavy gripped Spy gently on either side of his rib cage, holding him up. Spy took the opportunity to grope Medic's chest, but Medic tried to ignore that.

 

Medic touched Heavy's cock to find that it had been very thoroughly slicked, then pushed his fingers into Spy to discover that he had been equally thoroughly opened, and also that doing so made Spy's eyes roll back in his head. He took hold of Spy's legs and lifted, and Spy got the hint, and raised his arms to clasp around Heavy's neck. And between the three of them, they started to work Spy down onto Heavy's cock.

 

It was a hell of a job, but Spy and Medic were both experienced, and Heavy remained stoically still until, finally, Spy was in his lap, face slack, eyes watering, legs trembling, his cock as rigid as an iron rod . Heavy's eyes met Medic's as the doctor began to withdraw his hands, only to stop sharply when Spy gave a deep groan and clutched at him.

 

“More,” Spy croaked, and Medic couldn't believe his ears.

 

“More? More of vhat? You can't possibly- oh!”

 

Spy was leaning forward as far as he could, one hand on the floor, Heavy still lodged deeply inside him, trying to get at Medic's groin. Heavy grabbed his hips at the same time that Medic grabbed his shoulders.

 

“I am no young man!” Medic cried defensively. True; he still felt aroused, and his penis was already beginning to plump up again, but it would be a while before he could get properly hard, he was certain. Spy was in no state of mind to argue, however, he just tipped forward again, mouth open, trembling hard as the weight of Heavy inside him shifted.

 

Medic was at a loss for what to do, when Soldier suddenly appeared in the immediate vicinity, stumbling, aroused, and looking lost. He looked up to see that Engineer had pushed him towards them.

 

“Fella' says he ain't never been blown!” Engie said brightly. “Seems like a match made in heaven, huh Doc?”

 

Medic wasn't going to argue. He and Engie manhandled Soldier onto his knees in front of Spy, held his shoulders to keep him from leaping back up again when Spy's lips closed around the tip of his erection, and then stepped back to admire their good work as the threesome really got going. Heavy let out a dry, helpless moan as he made his first real thrust into Spy's ass, and Soldier remained hands clenched and back rigid, as Spy's mouth engulfed him. Slung between the two larger men, Spy panted and shivered and rocked, his face a picture of bliss.

 

Medic glanced over at Engie and perceived that the other man was reigning in his urge to initiate a high five.

 

Behind them, Pyro lay on the floor, her legs locked around Scout's thighs, rubbing herself off against his hip while one rubber-clad hand squeezed his cock. Scout's face was pressed against her throat, his hands still groping at her breasts, and he was gasping and wriggling weakly in her grasp, clearly enjoying himself.

 

Across the room, Demo and Sniper had slowed their pace considerably, though this appeared to be Sniper's idea, and one with which Demo did not agree. Demo was the stronger of the two, surely, but every time he barked out a protest at the slow, shallow fucking Sniper was giving him and tried to change their positions to get some more control, Sniper gave a deep, hard thrust which made him lose all coordination. As Medic watched, a wide, sadistic grin stretched across Sniper's normally inscrutable face, and beside him, Engie gave a little gasp.

 

Medic turned to look at Engie, whose face was red, and whose boxer shorts were starting to develop a distinct damp spot.

 

“You vant him? The Sniper?” he asked, and Engie answered eloquently with nothing more than a wet gulp.

 

Evidently, Demo had heard this exchange.

 

“Fuck 'im!” he yelled. “Fuck 'im in the arse! Maybe 'e'll pick up is bloody pace before I die o' old- _whooo_!”

 

He flopped out and made odd noises as Sniper did something to him that he obviously enjoyed, but the offer seemed to be sound. Sniper lifted his head from where his cheek had been resting on Demo's shoulder and gave Engie a lascivious once-over.

 

“Well?” he said, after a moment's consideration. “Get them stupid undies off and find the lube.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you folks are enjoying this :D  
> Sorry if it seems like the chapters are being cut off in odd places. I originally intended for it to be posted all in one go, but various things meant I couldn't get started on it for a long time, and I finally decided I just needed to start posting. So I'm posting each section as and when it's finished and edited, rather than making them onto proper chapters. I hope it doesn't read too weirdly because of it.


	4. Rising Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stared at him, worry written all over his face, but something else underneath it, something almost yearning...
> 
> But before Medic could make sense of it, the whispered conversation that he had barely been aware of behind him coalesced into Demo's voice saying;
> 
> “Grab 'im!”
> 
> Whereupon, Medic was grabbed.

That seemed nicely settled, or at least it did until Engie shot out his hand and gripped Medic's forearm.

 

“Doc,” he hissed quietly, “Doc, I ain't never done this before.”

 

“Topped a man?” Medic asked.

 

“It ain't the man, it's the _other_ man! _All_ the other men!”

 

Oh dear, an attack of the orgy nerves. Medic glanced around and spotted the jar of lubricant on the floor next to Heavy's foot. As he bent down to pick it up, Heavy let out a breathless groan, and Medic nearly just gave up and draped himself over him. But, he resisted. Jar in hand, he turned back to Engie, carefully keeping his eyes away from Heavy, and from the euphoric Spy, and from Soldier's strained, sweat-shiny face. Oh dear.

 

“Take off the shorts,” he commanded, and Engie blushed even harder before sliding the garment down his legs and awkwardly stepping out of them. Medic resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead reached out and ran his palm up the underside of the other man's thick, ruler-straight cock. Engie yelped and, when Medic stepped towards where Sniper and Demo were screwing away, he followed him like a puppy.

 

Both of the others grinned up at them as they approached, and became more or less still despite how far along in the proceedings they clearly were.

 

“You getting' in on this too, Doc?” Sniper rasped, and Medic considered it a moment before shaking his head.

 

“I am merely attempting to bring order to the chaos that I have wrought,” he said, and Sniper croaked out a laugh.

 

“ya' c'n wreak the fuck outta...wha' ever ya' fuckin' want...” Demo said dazedly, and Medic realised that they'd better get things underway before it was over. Engie had already knelt down behind Sniper, and was appreciatively stroking his hands up and down the other man's long, wiry legs. Sniper arched up into the touch as much as he could without going too far for Demo to cope with.

 

Medic opened the jar he still held and offered it to Engie, who dipped in his fingers and set to work on Sniper's ass, his brief crisis of confidence mercifully over. Sniper made happy rasping noises, then grabbed Medic's wrist and dragged him close for a deep, teeth clashing kiss. Just as he was starting to enjoy it, Sniper gave him a shove and he was suddenly on the floor, face inches away from Demo's and, what the hell, he leaned over Demo and kissed him as well. Demo's lips were gorgeous, and he made impish, silly noises into Medic's mouth as their tongues tangled.

 

Across the room, Scout let out a high, strangled yelp like something out of a cartoon, and Demo snickered against Medic's lips, then gasped suddenly. Medic raised his head to see that Engie had finally gotten underway, his red face pressed against Sniper's back. Sniper nuzzled Demo's collarbone and groaned deeply, and Demo ran his fingers into his hair, then reached for one of Engie's hands and guided it to his own hip. A few thrusts set the pace before the three of them were moving together beautifully, and Medic could do nothing for a long moment but stare at them.

 

He turned away from them and saw Soldier squirming on his knees, straining and struggling to breathe properly as he fought orgasm. Spy still looked as happy as a pig in mud, oblivious to Heavy's arm reaching across his back to encompass both of Soldier's hands in his, to keep him from grabbing Spy's head. Heavy's huge shoulders were quivering, his chest heaving, barely thrusting as Spy undulated between them.

 

It was a magnificent sight.

 

He was staring at them, mouth agape, when Pyro dropped down to sit on the floor beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, also gazing at the threesome in front of them with appreciation, while the sounds of the threesome behind them grew increasingly loud. Medic glanced across the room to where she'd come from, and saw Scout sprawled as limp as a rag on the floor, smiling giddily.

 

“Are you having a nice time, after all?” he asked her, and she nodded enthusiastically, then began looking back and forth between the two groups of their colleagues like she was perusing a menu. He couldn't blame her; he was well on his way to being fully aroused again already. It must have been an entirely different experience for somebody who didn't have to worry about a refractory period.

 

Medic was distracted from Pyro's enchantingly eager body language when Soldier began hissing harshly between clenched teeth, tensed so hard it looked like his back would break, and abruptly toppled backwards onto the floor, semen sputtering from his urethra and spilling down Spy's chin as he pulled free of his mouth. Spy took full advantage of having his mouth free by letting loose a wild, ululating cry of pleasure that must have been audible in the other base. The sound of it seemed to make something in Heavy snap, an he finally gave in, seizing Spy by the hips and fucking him hard. Spy screamed incoherently and came so hard tears were running down his face. Moments later, across the room, Demo followed, yelling and cursing the air blue as he came.

 

Scout lifted his head off the floor and looked around with an expression of wide eyed bewilderment. Medic couldn't hide a smirk; it was nice to see the cocky little ass so out of his depth.

 

Heavy let out a rumbling growl and screwed his eyes shut, harshly reigning his own orgasm in, slowing his strokes until Spy was lowered onto the floor, shaking and helpless, semen spilling down his inner thighs.

 

Pyro applauded.

 

Medic turned back to the trio behind him in time to see Sniper snarling and twisting between his partners, a harsh cry rattling out of his throat as he finished. Engie, panting hard and clearly having trouble holding it together, made to pull out of him, but Demo snapped out of his post-orgasmic episode of grinning stupidly while flopped out on the carpet, raised his long legs, and hooked them around Engie's hips.

 

“I-I gotta-” Engie stuttered.

 

“Do it, fuck's sake!” Sniper gritted out.

 

“Ain't polite!”

 

Demo and Sniper both howled with laughter, and somehow that seemed to be what set Engie off. With a few short snaps of his hips and a manful whimper, he juddered against Sniper and then relaxed completely, almost sliding off their little pile. Sniper smiled toothily and reached back to pat Engie on the arm. Demo was still laughing, repeating to himself in an undertone, “Fuckin' polite...”

 

In the ensuing quiet, Medic got to his feet and went to check on Spy. He was practically catatonic, but seemed fine otherwise. He made to try and pick him up, only to see that Heavy was thinking along the same lines, and together they lifted Spy gently onto the sofa. He looked at Heavy, who looked away from him.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Da...I don't...”

 

“Don't what?”

 

Heavy stared at him, worry written all over his face, but something else underneath it, something almost yearning...

 

But before Medic could make sense of it, the whispered conversation that he had barely been aware of behind him coalesced into Demo's voice saying;

 

“Grab 'im!”

 

Whereupon, Medic was grabbed.

 

Engie's arms wrapped around his legs and Demo grabbed his shoulders and bore him to the floor. He spluttered and flailed helplessly as he was manhandled into position, one leg over Engie's shoulder, his upper body clasped in Demo's arms, and he was just about to start shouting at them when a pair of hands seized his buttocks and spread them apart to make room for-

 

“Heilige Scheiße!”

 

Sniper's tongue. Oh goodness, he _did_ like that.

 

While Sniper worked away at him with his mouth, Demo gathered him close and kissed him again with those delicious lips, and Engie's hands stroked his thighs and stomach. He was vaguely, distantly aware of the other inhabitants of the room moving around, speaking, peering at him, but then Sniper introduced one of his long, nimble fingers into the equation, and Engie closed his metal hand around Medic's cock, and he honestly didn't care what was going on around him.

 

He wrapped his arms around Demo and let his colleagues hold him up, while he drifted in steadily rising pleasure, his breath quickening, his body winding tighter and tighter, until he had to break away from Demo's lips and gasp for air as he came.

 

Pyro applauded again.

 

Medic was eased onto his side on the floor, and he glanced up to see Sniper wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Engie wiping semen out of the joints of his fingers with his discarded underwear.

 

“Finally got off, huh Doc?” Scout said from somewhere nearby, and Medic peered at him before belatedly realised that his glasses were on the floor beside him.

 

“Pyro and I came together some time ago,” he said lightly, bursting the boy's bubble somewhat.

 

“Well shit,” Sniper said, grinning. “Here we thought we were doing a public service.”

 

Medic wiped his glasses with his fingers as best he could, and put them on, peering at the rest of the party, who had gathered like an audience around them. Spy was still prone on the sofa, though he looked more awake now, and was idly petting Soldier's hair. Soldier sat with his back propped against the front of the sofa, arms folded, legs crossed, cock hard again already. Scout sat next to him, slumped and grinning, Pyro-sized hand-print-shaped bruises dotted over his body. Pyro, still mostly in her suit, stood at Engie's shoulder, staring down at Medic with what seemed like cheer. Heavy was a few feet away from everyone else, sitting crosslegged, his face still flushed, staring at Medic fixedly.

 

Medic found himself blushing.

 

“Are we still dying of boners?” Soldier asked loudly.

 

“You might be,” Demo said. “You could smash rocks with that thing!”

 

“Ah, the drug may be wearing off,” Medic said, pulling himself into a sitting position. “How does everyone feel?”

 

Everyone took their time looking over everyone else, glancing over nude, bruised, sticky bodies, gazes flicking up to make purposeful eye contact.

 

“I could go again,” Spy said lightly.

 

“Right then,” Demo said, clapping his hands together sharply. “Round two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this thing is not yet over :D So i hope you're enjoying it!  
> And now we all know how to say 'holy shit' in German, which is always handy.


	5. Partial Stabilisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier gave Spy a good hard glare, then rose to his feet and stomped purposefully over to Heavy.
> 
> “If the Goddamn grape-stomper can get that thing inside'a him, so the hell can I!” Soldier announced, pointing at Heavy's cock.
> 
> “Ah...nyet,” Heavy replied.

Engie leaned over Medic and put a kiss on his lips, then grinned at him. “The longer this goes on, the more glad I am about that screw up,” he commented brightly, and then let Pyro drag him away to wrap her arms around him and grope at his back muscles.

 

The Sniper crawled across the floor to the couch and leaned in to give Spy a kiss, only to be turned away by the heel of Spy's hand placed against his forehead, arm stretched out, elbow locked.

 

“Aw, c'mon!”

 

“You are not kissing me,” Spy said firmly. “I saw where you just put your tongue.”

 

“Hey, what did you just to with your tongue, anyhow?” Scout asked. “What was back there that anybody'd want lickin'?”

 

Sniper, Spy and Heavy all stared at him for a few seconds, and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

 

“Ah, vell...” Medic began, slipping his glasses off once again to try and clean them on somebody's – Spy's? - discarded shirt. “Scout, many men enjoy having their anus touched. Nothing out of the ordinary, though many won't admit they like it.”

 

“Gross!” Scout cried.

 

“Seconded!” Barked Soldier.

 

“Oh really?” Spy drawled in Soldier's direction. “I would have thought you were man enough to at least give it a try.”

 

Soldier immediately took on the appearance of a pot of water on the verge of boiling over, and Sniper buried his face against Spy's stomach, trying not to laugh and muttering something about the stirring of shit.

 

Medic was distracted from this rather entertaining performance by Pyro, who unceremoniously tipped Engie out of her lap and began waving her arms and yelling to get everyone's attention. Demo stuck an arm around Medic's waist, but paused in whatever he'd been about to do and looked over at Pyro with rapt alertness, which may have had something to do with the fact that her t-shirt was hiked up and her very nice breasts were on full display.

 

She spoke rapidly and loudly for thirty seconds or so, and nobody present understood a word.

 

“Try goin' a little slower,” Engie suggested, petting her hip.

 

“Try taking off the mask,” Soldier suggested, and Sniper reached out and thumped him in the shoulder.

 

Pyro gave a great, heaving sigh and shook her head in exasperation, then pointed very firmly at Scout.

 

“First word is 'Scout',” several voices said in agreement. Pyro was always a star player at charades.

 

She made a gesture which involved one index finger thrusting in and out of a ring made by the thumb and middle finger of the other hand.

 

“Fucking enters into it...” Demo hedged.

 

Pyro looked Scout dead in the eye (probably) and made a gesture of wagging her index finger from side to side in front of her.

 

“No?” asked Medic. “No vha- oh! Scout is a virgin?”

 

Pyro pointed a finger at him and, with her free hand, tapped the side of her air filter.

 

“I've been telling you that for months,” Spy said.

 

“No I ain't!” Scout cried, his voice going a little screechy. “I been with tons a' girls!”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Pyro said, perfectly distinct for once.

 

Scout knelt up and grimaced at her. “Yuh _huh_!”

 

“Nuh-uh!” Pyro reiterated, sticking her hands on her hips.

 

“Yuh-huh!”

 

“I know how to resolve this,” Spy announced grandly.

 

“What d'you know about anythin'?” Soldier snarled grouchily at him, only to be ignored.

 

“Somebody should fuck the Scout,” Spy said. “Then we can be _sure_ he is not a virgin. Not that I have any doubt whatsoever that he is, in spite of Pyro's recent efforts.”

 

“Make sense,” Heavy offered.

 

“Sure,” Sniper agreed.

 

“Yuh,” said Pyro. Scout immediately brightened and gave her a wide eyed, hopeful look, but she folded her arms and stuck her filter in the air. Definite nope.

 

Medic decided to intervene. “Scout, what exactly would you like to do? I'm sure you don't have to prove anything, but, ah...” He trailed off as he noticed Spy was giving him a Look for potentially messing with his plan.

 

“It feels that good?” Scout asked worriedly. “Gettin' your butt messed with, I mean.”

 

“It can, yes. Some men like it more than others.”

 

Scout looked warily around the room, took in Spy and Soldier who were in the early stages of one of their epic arguments, then Sniper who had slid over to Heavy and was whispering something in his ear while stroking his thigh, making him blush pretty thoroughly. Pyro had lost interest in proceedings with Scout and was back on Engie, who was nuzzling her tummy and stroking between her thighs with careful fingertips. Scout's attention turned to Medic, and to Demo who was at his shoulder, both of them waiting to see what their little Scout came up with.

 

Scout's gaze returned to Spy.

 

“You vant him?” Medic asked.

 

“Uh, nuh,” Scout gulped.

 

“You want what he _got_?” Demo suggested, grinning.

 

Scout gulped again, and turned back to Demo, his neck straining with what Medic suspected was the repression of the urge to nod.

 

“Grab that,” Demo told Medic tersely, and Medic turned to follow his pointing finger to find the jar of lube lying on its side nearby. He picked it up and, when he turned back, Demo had dragged Scout over to him and was kissing him deeply.

 

Scout, to his credit as Medic saw it, had evidently elected to just go with the flow and enjoy himself. Medic couldn't blame him, Demo was an exceptionally good kisser.

 

A few feet away, Pyro let out a squeal, Engie's flesh and blood hand delving carefully inside her, as he carefully watched her face, apparently unaware of Sniper watching _him_. Heavy, despite having Sniper practically on top of him, was watching Spy and Soldier argue, with a very different expression of concern to the one he had worn before.

 

Medic ran his eyes over the crowd of them, then resolutely turned his attention back to the task at hand. He slicked his fingers with the lubricant, pressed Scout's buttocks apart, and touched a fingertip to his hole.

 

Scout whooped loudly into Demo's mouth, but didn't stop kissing him. He knelt astride Demo's outstretched thigh, putting him in a good position for penetration, and Medic pressed one finger inside, then another, gently but firmly, firmly but gently. In no time at all, Scout was gurgling happily into Demo's mouth, rocking his hips back and forth to try and get more. Medic flexed his fingers to work him open a little further, then slipped a third into him easily, eliciting a little wail of pleasure.

 

“He ready Doc?” Demo asked huskily, and Medic nodded.

 

“Ja. How do you want to do it? On your knees with him in your lap?”

 

Demo nodded, grinning, and Medic held Scout more or less in place while Demo shifted onto his knees and spread lube over his erection. Then, for the second time that night, Medic found himself aiding two of his colleagues in achieving penetration.

 

Unlike Spy, Scout flinched and whined and tensed as he eased down onto Demo's cock, and it took a great deal of petting and coaxing and reassuring from both of them before he could be calm and comfortable, making his way back towards arousal, Demo's cock lodged most of the way inside the little pink ring of his hole.

 

“Okay?” Medic asked.

 

“Hell yes,” Demo replied, breathlessly. “Tight as a fuckin' vice.” And with that, he grabbed Scout's hips rather ungently and began to tug his body into little bouncing movements, getting him used to the motion, to the shifting inside him.

 

Medic looked around the room once more, only to find himself surprised at how the configuration had changed while his attention was elsewhere.

 

Engie was sprawled out on the floor with semen smeared up his stomach, which seemed to be how Pyro liked to leave her conquests. She was on the far couch with Sniper now, wrapped up giggling in his long arms while he kissed and mouthed at her sternum. As he looked to the other sofa, Soldier gave Spy a good hard glare, then rose to his feet and stomped purposefully over to Heavy.

 

“If the Goddamn grape-stomper can get that thing inside'a him, so the hell can I!” Soldier announced, pointing at Heavy's cock.

 

“Ah...nyet,” Heavy replied, stony faced. Unfortunately, parts of him disagreed with his first instinct and, whether due to what he had ingested, or to the general atmosphere, or to the fact that Soldier was really rather attractive when not actively trying to kill everyone in his immediate surroundings, he was very definitely hard.

 

“Gimme a hand, Doc,” Demo husked from nearby, and Medic turned to see that Demo was trying to lie Scout on his back on the floor. He grabbed Scout's shoulders and, as gently as he could, lowered him back until his upper back rested on the thin carpet, his hips in Demo's lap and his long legs over Demo's shoulders.

 

Demo, grinning like a wolf, pulled his hips back and then thrust forwards, slowly and surely, and Scout threw back his head and moaned like a whore. All of a sudden, everyone in the room was staring at Scout.

 

Another thrust brought another, even louder, moan, this one peppered with little glottal noises as Scout struggled to make words.

 

“What's he sayin'?” Engie asked warily.

 

“ _Ah_! I...I...” Scout gasped.

 

“He's definitely trying to make vords,” Medic said, watching the youth's lips.

 

Demo gave another long, slow thrust, and the words came up out of Scout like Demo's cock had pushed them up from somewhere inside him.

 

“Ah! Ah! I! I ain't a homo!”

 

Medic laughed so hard he actually toppled over onto the floor, and he could hear most of the rest of the party joining him. When he calmed down enough to raise his head, he found that Spy was crawling across the floor towards him. He held out his arms, little judders of laughter still coming up in his throat, and Spy draped his slender body on top of him and kissed him soundly.

 

With the sounds of Scout being very well fucked close at hand, Pyro's noises of pleasure just beyond, and Spy's warm weight on top of him, Medic was becoming aroused again, despite all expectation he would normally have had to the contrary.

 

“Would you like to fuck me?” Spy murmured against his lips.

 

“That vould be painful now, surely.”

 

“Perhaps that is how I like it, Doctor.”

 

Medic opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a loud cry of pain, and he sat up sharply, incidentally bringing Spy with him.

 

Across the room, Heavy was leaning back on his elbows while Soldier straddled him, struggling to force his body to take Heavy's massive cock, the way Spy had. His jaw was clenched, his eyes wide, his nostrils flared as he panted desperately. Underneath him, in spite of his look of distress and annoyance, Heavy was breathing hard too, his cock rigid and practically purple.

 

“Stop clenching, you ridiculous moron!” Spy yelled helpfully, and Soldier let out a strangled noise that seemed to be an abortive attempt to call Spy a rude name. Medic struggled to his feet and crossed the room to them, intending to resume what seemed to be his role for the evening as coitus enabler. However, as he approached, Soldier gave a squirm, and twist, and abruptly sank down onto Heavy's cock.

 

Soldier yelled, Medic gasped, Spy cringed, and Heavy clawed his hands into the carpet, a look of horror on his face.

 

They needn't have worried; barely seconds later, Soldier let out a completely different sort of yell, twitched violently, and came copiously, all over himself and Heavy's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Heavy, it's not nice to be treated as a dildo, but I'm sure somebody will help him out *cough*  
> And yes, the guys considered Scout a virgin even though he'd had some manner of sex with Pyro, and it's heteronormative and pointless, but they're a bunch of morons and it was a long time ago. And maybe they all just wanted to see Scout get fucked.
> 
> Oh, and Pyro and Scout's argument was inspired by Pacha's kids from The Emperor's New Groove.


	6. Fever Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doc,” Soldier moaned from the floor at his feet. “I think my spine's gonna fall out my ass!”
> 
> Medic scowled at him. “Vhat did ve agree about the injuries that you bring upon yourself?” he demanded.
> 
> “That...I can fich off?”
> 
> “Ja, exactly!” 
> 
> “God damn...” Soldier moaned, and went limp on the carpet.

With an expression of annoyance, bordering on outright rage, Heavy pulled Soldier off him and deposited him on the floor, then grabbed the side of the couch nearest to him and awkwardly hauled himself to his feet.

 

“Are you all right?” Medic asked him, rising to stand next to him.

 

“Da,” Heavy replied, jaw clenched.

 

Across the room, Scout moaned Demo's name over and over, and Pyro howled in excitement as Sniper got on his knees and buried his face between her legs.

 

“You are not all right,” Medic said firmly. “Tell me vhat is wrong. You aren't hurt, are you?”

 

Heavy shook his head, looked Medic briefly in the eye, then looked away again, his hands and forearms flexing and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

God above, he was stunning. Covered in sweat and spunk, his skin flushed deeply red and his cock still firm and heavy despite his unhappiness, Medic had never been more attracted to him. And, honestly, he had always been _some_ degree of attracted.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spy slide over to Engie and start teasing his soft cock, whispering in his ear again, but Medic made himself ignore them. He reached out and laid his hand on Heavy's arm.

 

“Bitte, tell me vhat is wrong.”

 

Heavy curled his lip and looked away from him again but, after a few seconds, something in his expression changed.

 

“Is always this way,” he said quietly. “People see _this_ -” he gestured at his genitals, “-and think it is some... challenge. Trick they try to pull off. Don't care what I want. Don't even care that I don't enjoy.”

 

He said this with such terrible bitterness, his eyes shifting to glare at the prone Soldier, at their busily coupling team mates, at his own feet. Medic slid his palm down Heavy's arm until he could take hold of one huge hand.

 

“Vhat-” he began, but was interrupted by a hand clasping around his ankle.

 

“Doc,” Soldier moaned from the floor at his feet. “I think my spine's gonna fall out my ass!”

 

Medic scowled at him. “Vhat did ve agree about the injuries that you bring upon yourself?” he demanded.

 

“That...I can fich off?”

 

“Ja, exactly!”

 

“God damn...” Soldier moaned, and went limp on the carpet.

 

Medic returned his attention to Heavy, who was now returning the grip on his hand, his fingers warm and rough.

 

“What is it you want, mein freund?” Medic asked him quietly.

 

Heavy looked helplessly at his face, glanced around the room, then returned his gaze to meet Medic's, making himself be stern and sure.

 

He squeezed Medic's hand, and pulled him close. Medic tilted his head back, so their lips could meet, slid his arms around Heavy's waist, as Heavy's arms wrapped around him. Heavy licked clumsily at his mouth, stroked his spine with trembling fingers, then carefully slid his hand around Medic's hip, to cup his genitals, his hardening cock.

 

He didn't say a word, didn't give any further hint. But all the same, Medic understood what he wanted. They'd always worked well together, after all.

 

He drew back from the kiss and looked around to see that the jar of lubricant had serendipitously ended up on the floor near his feet, and he stooped to pick it up, sparing a glance at the others as he did so. Demo was still fucking Scout, torturously slowly, maybe passing on the torment from the treatment Sniper had given him earlier. Pyro was squirming on the couch, Sniper apparently doing a very good job with his mouth, as she looked like she was about to disintegrate. Engie and Spy were kissing sloppily, Engie's fingers playing idly with Spy's ass, making him keen and shiver. Soldier still lay, inert, on the floor, breathing wheezily.

 

Medic rose to his feet and turned his full attention back to Heavy. “How would you like me?” he asked, stroking the back of the other man's hand.

 

“Behind me,” Heavy mumbled, blushing to the crown of his head, and with no further fuss, he sank to his knees on the floor and leaned forward to rest his weight on his elbows.

 

Medic had to shut his eyes for a moment and breath loudly through his mouth, or he felt he would have embarrassed himself.

 

As he knelt at Heavy's hip, Pyro let out another loud squeal, just as Spy began moaning, and Demo started muttering something, no doubt filth, under his breath. Medic forced himself to ignore them all, not so difficult a task given what was in front of him. He stroked Heavy's flank, his skin warm and just barely hairy. Heavy let out a little huff of breath at his touch and turned his head to look at him. His face was tense and desperate, like no expression Medic had ever seen or expected to see on him.

 

“It's all right, mein freund,” Medic said soothingly. “I will take good care of you.”

 

“...wanted you to,” Heavy breathed, and Medic felt something flip over in his chest. He leaned down to kiss Heavy's back, stroked his compact little ass, his movements getting more hurried. He fumbled the jar as he smeared lube onto his fingers, but managed to get control of himself, and began easing Heavy's hole open with as much gentleness as he could muster. Heavy groaned softly at the first touch inside him, and by the time Medic had two fingers in him, he was rocking back against his hand, just a little.

 

The heat of his body, the weight and gravity of his small movements, was so wonderful and so very much desired that Medic found himself lost in fascination, slipping and teasing and fondling with his slick fingers, until Heavy's hand touched his leg, and Heavy gasped out; “Now, hurry.”

 

Medic kissed his back again, moved into position behind him, and smeared the remaining lube from his slippery fingers onto his cock. And, before he could overthink it and make himself too excited to function, he pressed the tip of his cock into Heavy's body.

 

Heavy _whimpered_.

Medic honestly thought for a moment that he would die.

 

He pushed firmly, easing in deeper, deeper, until he could lay against Heavy's bent back and put his weight on him, into him. He felt wonderful, warm and snug and so magnificently solid, his powerful back flexing with every breath he took.

 

Medic rolled his hips into him, the first real thrust he made, and Heavy let out a low, breathless cry that nearly ended him. Biting the tip of his tongue hard enough to draw blood, he spread his arms around Heavy's middle, sinking his fingers into softness to feel the steely muscle underneath, and thrust again, again.

 

Beyond the haze of pleasure and affection he felt, he became aware of a growing, rhythmic sound close at hand. He opened his eyes and looked up to see what was going on in the room at large. Their team mates were chanting:

 

“Go! Go! Go!”

 

For a second, Medic thought the chant was aimed at himself and Heavy. But no, it was Scout and Demo who were being cheered on. All faces were turned towards the pair, and it was clear they had almost reached their peak. Scout was kicking his legs in the air, straining and twisting to try and get some friction from Demo's body against his cock. Demo had got hold of his hands and had pulled them down to Scout's sides, using his grip on them to keep pulling Scout forcefully onto him. Demo himself wore a ragged grin, air hissing noisily between his teeth, fucking away at Scout like a machine.

 

Medic looked down and, from what he could see of Heavy's face, realised that he was the only one who hadn't noticed what the others were up to. He had one temple pressed to the floor, his face flushed and slack, his eyes closed, very obviously enjoying himself.

 

Medic had to look away or it would have been all over for him.

 

He looked across the room, avoiding Demo and Scout, searching for something to distract himself with. Soldier still sprawled on the floor next to them, but had rolled over to join in the chanting, beating his fist dully against the thin carpet to add some percussion. Pyro, spread out limp on the couch, was slapping her palms against the cushions in time, pausing only to reach out and pat Sniper's hair as he pulled away from her. Engie, sitting with his back propped against the couch and Spy draped in his lap, seemed to be the one leading the chant, and when Sniper grabbed Spy by the hips and pulled him off Engie and back against himself, Engie just laughed at Spy's yelp of surprise and kept right on chanting.

 

Spy laughed and continued with his verbal encouragement while Sniper rearranged him on his hands and knees, then dissolved into a harsh cry, as Sniper pushed his cock into his still sore, still slippery ass hole with one mean thrust.

 

Medic shut his eyes and looked away from them all, pressing his forehead to Heavy's back. His skin felt wonderful, warm and resistant, and through his ribcage Medic could hear the subtle rumblings of the pleasure noises that weren't quite escaping his mouth. He was trying not to think about how good Heavy's body felt around him, as it would only end things to soon, but he couldn't escape the fact of Heavy's perfection; tight and hot and fluttering with tiny muscular movements, the solid weight of his body rocking both of them easily with only the barest movements.

 

A high, welling scream reached his ears then, and he couldn't not look up, aware of Heavy raising his head as well.

 

Scout's legs were straight up in the air, his eyes rolled back and drool running down his cheeks, having finally reached orgasm, Demo, grinning like a hyena, leaned heavily into him and let out a triumphant whoop as he joined him. Soldier, Pyro and Engie (who had now climbed onto the couch next to Pyro) all cheered and clapped. Even Spy, caught up in being very roughly fucked by Sniper, managed to let out a vague noise of encouragement.

 

Medic was about to close his eyes again and turn his full attention back to making love to Heavy, when he became aware that Demo was looking at him.

 

Then he became aware that Demo was pointing at him.

 

“Big guy's getting' fucked!” Demo said hoarsely, and suddenly everyone in the room, even Sniper and Spy, was staring at them.

 

How had they failed to notice before now? Perhaps because it was unexpected, but still...

 

Scout tried to say something, no doubt witless and abrasive, but he didn't seem to be able to make his mouth work. Pyro began to applaud again.

 

Medic closed his eyes and pressed his face into Heavy's back once more, stroking his friend's tummy in a way he hoped felt reassuring. The chatter and cheering rose in volume, interspersed with Spy's harsh moans and grunts, and he couldn't bear how much Heavy would probably be hating it, to be at the centre of attention like this-

 

And then Heavy pushed back and up and rose higher on his knees, lifted himself off his elbows to plant his hands on the floor and stretch out his arms, at the same time letting out a deep, rich moan that would have gotten the attention of a comatose man.

 

A wild cheer went up fro the room at large, as Medic adjusted his own position to suit Heavy's, gripped his waist more firmly, and began thrusting into him deeper, more firmly, more purposefully, as their team mates leered appreciatively at Heavy's thick, straining arms and heaving chest, at his bobbing cock and the way Medic's fingers sank into his flesh.

 

Medic was lost; he couldn't last. He groped for Heavy's cock and closed his fingers around the slick, hot head of it, squeezed and rubbed, felt down lower until he found the tightly stretched foreskin and worked it up and down as much as he could. His grip was too tight, he was sure, his rhythm was a mess, he could do better than this, he could give Heavy better than this, but this was too much, the whole evening had been too much, and he'd wanted Heavy for so long, wanted him and adored him, and-

 

And then Heavy was shaking violently, roaring pleasure out from the depths of his huge chest, as his cock throbbed in Medic's hand and semen glugged down over his knuckles.

 

With a helpless, joyful wail, Medic clung to Heavy and came so hard it felt like he was dying.

 

He came back to his senses some short time later, when he slid off Heavy's back and onto the floor. He opened his eyes to see Heavy kneeling up next to him, red faced and weary looking, smiling down at him like a seraph. Heavy's hands shook a little as he reached out for him, but they were as strong and sure as ever as they gathered Medic up, settled him close at Heavy's side, wrapped snugly in his arms.

 

“You are all right?” Medic asked, dazedly.

 

Heavy nodded, then leaned down to him and laid a tender little kiss on his mouth. Medic's head swam with delight.

 

“Lucky bastard,” Soldier muttered from somewhere nearby.

 

“That was beautiful, fellas,” Engie called out cheerily, and when Medic looked over in his direction, Pyro, snuggled up in his arms, gave them both thumbs up.

 

However, everyone's attention was soon inextricably drawn to the spectacle taking place on the floor, in the middle of the room, where Sniper was fucking Spy like he was trying to turn him inside out.

 

Spy was almost completely limp in Sniper's grip, his face contorted with pain and glee, barely audible croaks of agony escaping from his smiling mouth. Sniper held tightly onto Spy's hips, pounding into him so hard it must have been painful for them both, the loud slap of their bodies almost drowning out his grunts of effort. As the others watched, he bent low over Spy's back, dug his fingers even harder into the flesh over Spy's bony hips, and sank his pointed teeth into the back of Spy's shoulder.

 

He let let out a scream that seemed to tear it's way out of him, but Sniper bit down harder, blood beginning to trickle down Spy's back and Sniper's chin. Spy arched back, pushing his shoulder into the bite and, still howling, shook like a leaf and came. Sniper let go of Spy's shoulder to draw in a deep, gasping breath, then scrunched up his face, dragged his nails hard down Spy's sides, and collapsed forwards, shoving Spy to the floor underneath him. He writhed violently against Spy for a few seconds, groaning, driving into him with all his might. Then he lay still, panting.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Demo said into the silence that followed. “What the hell was that!?”

 

“That,” Spy replied in a cracked whisper, “ _That_ was the reason why I let the 'lanky streak of piss' fuck me.”

 

Pyro began applauding again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, that happened.  
> Pyro doesn't mean to be sanctimonious or anything with all the applause, she just likes to acknowledge when people have done well.  
> Last chapter next week, folks, and please remember, I love to hear your feedback.  
> (And yeah, I love Heavy/Medic for ever)


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doctor, you are going to your room?”
> 
> “Yes.” He steeled himself and looked back, to see Heavy looking worriedly at the carpet, as nervous a man as he'd ever seen.
> 
> “Vhat is it?”
> 
> “I can come with you?” Heavy asked quietly, his eyes flicking up to meet the Medic's gaze.

There were a few minutes of relative quiet, just the sounds of heavy breathing stirring the air in the room. The scents of sweat and sex were strong, the atmosphere thick and warm.

 

With Heavy's arms slung around him, Medic felt his worn out body easing into sleepiness. He rested his head against Heavy's shoulder and his eyes began to slide closed. For perhaps a few minutes, he drifted peacefully, rocked by the rhythm of his dear friend's breathing, soothed by the sounds of his barely stirring team mates.

 

He was roused, quite suddenly, buy the sound of Scout's voice.

 

“We still dyin'?” the youth asked.

 

Medic shook himself, opened his eyes wide, alertness flooding back. All eyes were on him. He took his own pulse and felt his forehead, then reached out to do the same to Heavy, who bore it passively.

 

“How does everyone feel?” he asked the room at large.

 

“Play 'Taps' for my ass,” Soldier said groggily. “It is dead as hell.”

 

“Yeah, I hear yah',” Scout muttered, and Demo laughed at him, seemingly fine.

 

“Not bad,” Sniper said, then gave Spy a little shake. Spy let out a happy sounding moan, and Medic decided to assume that the only maladies troubling him were Sniper related.

 

“You okay, Py?” Engie asked of Pyro, who had draped herself across his lap. She murmured something sleepily, then gave Medic a little thumbs up. Engie looked across at him and nodded.

 

Medic looked up at Heavy's face. “And you?” he asked.

 

Heavy gave him that beautific smile once more, and his felt the skin high on his cheeks prickle with the threat of a blush. “Am very good, Doctor.”

 

_Yes you are_ , Medic thought.

 

“Then I believe ve are safe, gentlemen. Ah, and Pyro.”

 

Those of the team who were not yet relaxed to their fullest capacity relaxed further, and several sighs of relief were audible. Sniper rose on his knees and reached behind him to the table where Demo's bottles were still lined up, grabbed a mostly full quart of whiskey, and took a swig before handing it off to Engie. Demo grabbed one of Scout's feet and tickled it, which led to a little slap fight, which seemed to end up in a sort of mildly aggressive cuddle.

 

“We go back to normal now,” Heavy said sadly, and he carefully withdrew his arms from around Medic and got to his feet.

 

“Don't _got_ to,” Engie said quietly.

 

“Mebbe',” Sniper said, glancing around the room.

 

“I want my ass to go back to normal,” Soldier whined.

 

The drying sweat chilling his skin, Medic wrapped his arms around himself and looked up to see Heavy pulling on his underwear, then his shirt. He paused in shaking the crumples out of his jeans and met the Medic's eye, stared at him for a few long seconds. Then something in his face softened, and he reached out a hand to help the doctor to his feet. Medic let his hand linger on Heavy's once he was up, and Heavy let him.

 

Slowly and carefully, being mindful of aches and exertion, the Teufort Nine gathered up their clothes and began to get dressed. Pyro just pulled down her t-shirt, relocated the gusset of her panties, zipped up her suit, and was back to being regular Pyro, like she'd just stepped in off the battlefield. This dealt with, she immediately grabbed Engie's boxer shorts off the floor, waved them at him, then darted away. He sputtered for a moment, then rolled his eyes and ran after her, dressed in only his undershirt and socks.

 

Demo was the first to get fully dressed, and he then crossed the room to start helping Soldier, who was less than cooperative, until Heavy finally decided to take pity on him and lent a hand. They got him into his underwear and t-shirt fairly easily, and then decided that that was enough for him to get to his room in.

 

Sniper just pulled on his jeans, retrieved his hat and put it back on, then bundled up the rest of his, and most of Spy's clothes all together. Spy, in his designer underwear and his unbuttoned shirt, knelt on the floor, a dreamy expression on his face, a lit cigarette held loosely in the corner of his mouth and one hand pressed lightly to the bite wound on his shoulder.

 

Scout, still lying on his back on the floor, managed to pull his pants halfway up his legs, before realising they were Soldier's and giving up.

 

Before long, they were all decent, if not fully dressed, and Medic was giving orders.

 

“You must be sure to keep well hydrated,” he said. “Drink plenty of water. If you feel feverish or dizzy, or if you can't catch your breath, come to the infirmary right away. You understand?”

 

There was the usual chorus of half-hearted response, and it became clear that the evening revelries, such as they had been, were over. Sniper helped Spy to his feet and led him towards the door with an arm around him, the two of them apparently planning to spend the remainder of the night in Spy's room. Soldier and Demo prodded Scout until they were convinced that he couldn't stand, then Soldier helped Demo heft him into a fireman's carry and they headed for the door as well. Medic crossed to the table and picked up the jar that had started this whole mess, slipping it onto a pocket of his jodhpurs with a muttered curse.

 

Before any one actually left, Soldier announced to the room at large; “I expect to see all of you for callisthenics at oh-six hundred on the dot tomorrow morning, or I will-”

 

“Soldier,” Engie interrupted, “If you wake me up at six tomorrow I swear to God on high I will put you over my knee and tan your ass!”

 

Soldier's face lit up bright red, and he hurried out of the door, followed by Demo and Scout and their loud laughter, Spy and Sniper having already disappeared into the hall.

 

Engie offered his arm to Pyro with a familiar warm smile. “Walk you back to your room, buddy?” She looped her arm through his, let out a sound that may well have been a yawn, and off they went.

 

That left Heavy. And Medic.

 

Medic pushed his feet into his boots, regretting the vanity that had bade him wear them to the party, now that his sweat sticky calves were compressed into them with his uncomfortably wrinkled trousers. Gathering up his few remaining bits of clothing, he turned to the door without looking at Heavy, only for a large hand to land on his shoulder.

 

“Doctor, you are going to your room?”

 

“Yes.” He steeled himself and looked back, to see Heavy looking worriedly at the carpet, as nervous a man as he'd ever seen.

 

“Vhat is it?”

 

“I can come with you?” Heavy asked quietly, his eyes flicking up to meet the Medic's gaze.

 

No. No, surely he couldn't be that lucky. So much more had happened tonight than he'd bargained for, so much that had made the whole ordeal, the potential disaster, worth it.

 

“Of course you can,” he said, and Heavy smiled at him, so damn sweetly. Medic leaned in to kiss him; just a nice, affectionate brush of lips, not the passion they had shared earlier, but something sweeter by far.

 

They left the room hand in hand, Heavy turning out the light as they went.

 

The corridors were quiet, and their walk to the Medic's quarters felt oddly intimate, the echo of the footsteps sounding in sync, the warmth of one another's presence close at hand. Medic had to let go of Heavy's hand to unlock the door, to close it behind them once they had both passed through. Heavy looked briefly around the low, neat room, then sat down on one edge of the creaky bed.

 

He was so handsome. Medic could still barely believe his luck, could barely believe that his long held crush, his long hidden desire, was actually fulfilled, and all because of that stupid jar of chemicals.

 

He crossed the room to the bed, placed his hands on Heavy's shoulders, and Heavy parted his legs to let Medic stand between them. They slipped their arms around one another, and stood there like that in the weak glow of the cheap light fitting, Heavy's head resting comfortably against Medic's shoulder, their chests together, breathing in time.

 

It felt blissful.

 

After some minutes, Medic reluctantly pulled away.

 

“I must go and settle the doves for the night,” he said apologetically. “It will only take a couple of minutes. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?”

 

Heavy nodded sleepily and, by the time Medic reached the door that led into the infirmary and looked back at him, was slowly unlacing his boots. It was difficult to force himself to leave the room, but there were things he really had to do.

 

The moment he opened the infirmary door, the doves swooped down to investigate him, worried that he was so late, no doubt. He hushed and soothed them, the filled their water dish and their feeder, and cleared the paper out of their toilet corner to replace it with fresh.

 

He laid the dirty paper on the stainless steel drainer next to one of the sinks. Then he took the jar out of his pocket and peered at the label.

 

That little scribbled mark, made by his own hand. That had been the start of all this. His difficult admission, his team mates' panic...and now, his greatest desire granted to him. His dear Heavy, in his bed.

 

A perfect catalyst, he had to admit.

 

He placed the jar on the dirty sheet of paper, rolled it up so that all the dove mess was safely inside and the jar was secured. Then, with a good swing, he struck the little bundle against the edge of the metal work surface and felt the glass inside break apart. Another strike, just to be safe, and by now he could feel the shape of the jar collapsing inside the paper, completely shattered. He pulled a reinforced wax paper bag out from the box beneath the counter, placed the bundle inside, folded over and taped down the top of the bag, and then dropped the whole mess into the hazardous waste bin.

 

That would do the trick. Safely disposed of. Such things couldn't be left just lying around.

 

After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to find out that the jar had only ever contained ethanol solution.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. I hope you all enjoyed that, and hopefully at least a few of you were surprised by that twist. And if you want to read into it the possibility that the guys might all just pile up for a gang bang at any point in the future with little encouragement...you go right ahead and think that!
> 
> Thanks a lot to all of you who left nice comments and kudos, it really helps me to keep battering away at these damn awkward stories.
> 
> This was fun, but you know what? Next story I write, I think I'm going to stick to two people having sex at a time. This orgy shit is exhausting. Like Tetris with genital synonyms. Randy fung shui. Next story's going to have missionary position. Hot damn.


End file.
